narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Song I just heard this song, and it's really powerful. Ignore the anime in it, but the song is amazing, I'm sure you'll like it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yng8hXcXhl8 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :You thought it was something sexual, didn't you? =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, what're you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Kojimaru Haha, it's rock that got heated a ton by volcanic activity or stuff like that, turns black and glass-like. --'User:Thepantheon 04:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC)' Awesomeness Coolio. If you need help in any way, such as inspiration, feel free to ask. In the meantime, I'm gonna be busting my head as to how to use and finish Sosuke. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone realize that Madara spelled backward is Haku? MIND FREAK. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Forums With the whole forums, is that for Admin use only? Or is it an open game sort of deal--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 14:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : The forums as a whole are for everyone. However, the Forum:Kage Summit Meeting is for admins to discuss the site direction. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 14:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thank you; and while I'm here I would also like to apologize for getting all fussy over the use if a picture that wasn't even mine. Wish it didn't take me a week to finally realize that it was such a trivial matter I could have easily overlooked--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Halloween, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alright, had better days, but I'm hanging in there. How about you? I hope things are getting better. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to get some ideas happenin', here on NF and on BFF. I also added Sydonay Uzumaki, which will be my main antagonist once I get a story together or something like that. I'm honestly at a loss of what to do. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome. I can't wait to see what you come up with. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that song gives me goosebumps whenever I hear it. It's awesome. This Music Video is also giving me some ideas for a possible new NF arc. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Oasis doesn't load Common.css, you'll have to see what was done on the Narutopedia's Wikia.css to fix it. Ten! I went as Kubo for Halloween :3 Check it out, Left side is Kubo, and the Right side is me =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Now, you must fufill your destiny and become Kishi. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) May I? Hi Ten, was wondering if I may use this old picture you have. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081114233752/narutofanon/images/6/6f/Female_Nin.jpg --Fahuem 10:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes They were broken? Never realized that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Main page?? You changed it back to when I first joined the wikia? Why?????????? the information on that page is sooo outdated.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I've decided to just stick to Monobook, because it's pretty much the same look as Monaco, just with the basic Wikipedia look. I've come to the decision that the New Look '''sucks ass', and my opinion will not change. Wiki Staff must have been drunk when coming up with that design. Anyways, as per the RP, you know I'd never turn down a chance to RP with you, bro. I'm just concerned that should my Naruto groove be fleeting, I don't leave you in the lurch waiting for me to post. =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, as a side-note. I can't find much use for this tagline. I originally made it for a story, but I really can't think of anything right now. Dunno what's wrong with me. But, it sounds epic, and it's yours if you wanna use it/tweak it. :*''"The Fox screamed. Just once, into the void. It was a sad voice. An empty voice. And... A voice full of rage. The man who bore the burden of his ruined clan... now quietly turns a lethal knife on that place. Now, the curtain rises on war. The revenge of truth... A reckoning of the past... The beginnings of a new story now starts."'' --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It was awesome, but Kabuto still trolled everybody ~_~ He even brought back Haku and Zazuba. Who are those two anyways? :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wut. Noes. I am Kubo. There can only be one! D:< Kabuto doesn't have Plotkai, aka Hanullim. =w= Also, I've been watching Naruto vs Pain over 10 times by now. I can't get over the awesomeness of the battle. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That was Hashirama? I thought it was Seireitou Hyuga... >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) God Dammit >_< Anyways, whacha to now? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds awesome. I'm looking forward to these chapters. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be epic. Hell, maybe that would give me something to use Sydonay Uzumaki for. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Image help Hey ten, i need help finding an image for this jutsu: Izanami (Hiden Jutsu) its a teleportation jutsu.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :ARGH how did you get the gif to work on the Regeneration Technique?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings How're ya doin'? Also, I found this game video of Jiraiya vs Pain, in dub :3 Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjv6OBYS6Kc and Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PmRnsxfNCA Also, here's Jiraiya vs Konan if you want it too: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEzayUJqaBs&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Condense? Aloha, Ten. Firstly, thanks for fixing the infoboxes. Secondly, is there anyway to condense it into one? It's four or five templates in one, and it just looks weird, in my opinion. I understand if you won't, but it'd be greatly appreciated by me. :3 Sincerely, '무극' (talk to Joker!) 19:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thankies! :3 '무극' (talk to Joker!) 23:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanon World War Dude I had question regarding the Fanon World war. If a user takes control of a canon character can he use canon characters from that faction or does he have to use characters of his own. For instance, I have taken control of Konoha as I want to use this as an opportunity to write some background for my fan-fic. So can I use both canon and fanon characters? Like having Shikamaru saving one of my own characters at some point. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 22:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, understood. Thanks mate. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 23:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey mate another query I wanted to run by you. Do I have to make a new host for the nine-tails or use Naruto? Asked because some users might not like it (my using Naruto that is). Also would you mind looking over this new character of mine, Jūshirō Senju and let me know what you think of it and whether the history seems to fit into the timeline of the RP. He will be my main fanon character for the RP so want him to be good. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick reply man. Will get started on a Naruto article then. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 01:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:War! Sure man, no problem :). So how do we start this. Have a skirmish first that sparks off the war (after which the various villages meet and form alliances) or did you have something else in mind? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Ready when you are. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries mate:). Would you mind setting up the page? I can't think of a starting point for the skirmish so I think it would be best if you made the first post. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No apologies required mate. A person's health always comes first. Take your time, rest and get well soon. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You're up on the RP mate, but no need to rush it. Rest and get better and then we can continue with the RP once you feel better. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 05:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Concerning your post, the rock clones that Akatsuchi leads to the mountain base. Are they his own clones or clones of random people. Because a commander would react differently depending on whether he saw a number of clones of the same guy approach or just a group of fighters who he has no idea are clones. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice fight man. Probably one of the most interesting RPs I have had here, though as this was the first time I have participated in a war based RP I think my posts might not have been all that great. I was thinking a little too small at times. This fight really gave me a better idea of things. Also I had a doubt which I would like your opinion on. What is the status of Sasuke during this war? If he is alive, I had an idea following Konoha's loss in this skirmish. What if in our scenario he was beaten by Naruto and turned back to the light. Following that he realized how he had gone wrong and in the end at a critical moment helped Naruto beat Madara. Though he was good once more, the shinobi alliance could not forgive his crimes and wanted him punished for those crimes. But upon Naruto's repeated appeals they agreed not to kill him and imprisoned him. Now following the losses suffered in this war Naruto and Kakashi realize they are not yet completely prepared for the battle and appeal to the Konoha higher ups to free Sasuke as he would be a great asset to the village. Upon great persuasion and seeing the extent of damage done by Raian's Outer Path and Chibaku Tensei, they release him onto Naruto and Kakashi's custody to help in the war. This is just an idea that popped into my head, but let me know if it seems plausible. Also how are you feeling? Better? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh thats sad to hear man. Take all the rest you can. And thanks for approving the Sasuke idea. I want to fight this war with mostly cannon characters if I can as most of my characters don't fit into the timeline. So will set up a page introducing Sasuke. Hope you get better soon. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Saturday How are you, bro? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Aw.. I'm sorry to hear that dude. =/ I hope you feel better, man. And yes, it is an epic game. I'm comin' over to steal yer PS3 >_> <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yas. Comin' over to Texas nao :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps. I'm considering making an Akatsuki that follows Yahiko's ideals to create a new world, but not Madara's. Essentially, an Akatsuki not formed from Criminals. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In the meantime, I'm working on Sannotō Kawahiru, which will be the antagonist of the the Fourth Sibling arc. It's so I can get some ideas flowing before starting on the Akatsuki. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comin' Here I'm gonna comment here instead of the talkpage. I'm so sorry to hear of your condition worsening... Ten, I don't want you to jeopardize your health, so please make sure to not be online or do anything strenous until you're feeling better. I'd much rather wait here, then know you're really sick on the other end =/ After all, as I said, your health comes before RP by a grand amount. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, it was fine. I was busy training on my Taekwondo for the upcoming promotion test. I recently got this note from one of my little girl students, that had writte "You're my favorite teacher" with a drawing of me and her. So, kinda creepy, seeing as she's 7. But, I felt appriciated to know that I'm respected. And you people forced me to enter the war, so you have only yourselves to blame when I shoot a cap in everybody's ass =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You're speaking to someone who knows "The Art of War" verbatim. >:D Should be quite interesting to see who will come out on top between us this time, my friend. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep. *sneaks TNT in Onoki's toilet* =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Universe Does a story set some time after the known canon (since i dont know when shippuden is going to end) counted as an Alternate Universe? becasue thats the only reason i changed my vote.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for clearing this up, i was thinking about it and Naruto: Deux Machina is in fact an alternate universe set 40+ years after Shippuden with naruto releasing the kyubi and stuff.......Ok then my changing my vote was in the betterment of the site.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW My biology prof talked about cystic fibrosis when lecturing on genetics. I immediately thought of your brother. Thought you should know =P --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 18:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ten, Can we start a new RP seperate from the war? I am tweaking Kai Saizu (formaly Kurisu Taizen), and I want to see what he can do against a strong opponent. Everybody else dies against him >_> NF RPr 01:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you start the article? I can't think of a good backstory as a precuror to the battle. NF RPr 02:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vid Damn. That vid kicks ass! How're you feeling today, bro? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :=/ Atleast you'll have a chance to get better. I'd hate for you to feel even worse :( Also, you must see 'dis! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpxLhG2Vblg&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I had a rather disturbing thought. Madara called Nagato the "Third of the Six Paths". What if that implies that the Sage's Rinnegan was supposed to transmigrate onto six new Rinnegan users, and that there are five more out there? =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If that theory is true, I can't help but think Itachi is one of the Sixth Paths, and the power he passed on to Naruto would be something relating to the Sage. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Have you made the article yet? NF RPr 17:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I posted. I have not RPd in so long that it will probably be pitiful >_> NF RPr 17:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hai Tenny Hey bro :< How'ya feeling? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I saw. Sounds interesting. I can't wait to see how you plan to depict him :3 Also, today's Tuesday... NEW ANIME BLEACH EPISODOU :D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Indeed. Naruto will be a good one for sure, but I doubt anything important or big will happen in Bleach for a bit, since Kubo is just reintroducing the characters now. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, I found a kickass anime opening, you must watch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q-rOh2KZmU&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Also.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skbA3MzxHb4&feature=related At 00:26 on this vid... please tell me that's not Getsuga Tensho >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :One more good one :3 Maybe it can be the Opening for the War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TC-OZaWccyc&feature=related --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I just realized Kubo's plan. He will make the Ninja System fall in Naruto, and make way for Shinigami, successfully combining Naruto and Bleach. ''"NO NINJA. SHINIGAMI." --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's what Kubo meant by new protaganist. Kakashi becomes Kakashi Kurosaki. And who could forget the heroine, Sakura Inoue. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Both are epicness :D Also, I was thinking of making some characters in Akatsuki that are reflective of my friends. For example, there will be one that reflects you, one for Kuro, one for Echo, and so on. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all. =/ I'm not sure what happened with ol' Echo. Kuro, however, stopped coming on the main chat but speaks to me sometimes on PM's. He's helping one of his friends adjust to BFF, last I heard. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Xan's been pretty scarce there too. It's pretty dead nowadays, which I guess could be interpreted as no more drama, haha. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Which is why I wanna make Akatsuki members based on them, and you of course. So that way, I'll try to have them join in the war as best I can. So they will still be in it in spirit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) War If you were waiting on my, I already posted at the Battle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW) article. Also, did you see the suggestions that were made on the sign-up talk page, specifically regarding Resources and the "Game Master?" --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo Bro. Gaara really knows how to talk to people. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC)